Light
by Gettles
Summary: What if Cloud had joined with Sora and co. at Olympus? Chapter 5, "Back to Transverse pt 2" is up.
1. Chapter 1:Joining

I own nothing and nobody.  
  
I first story ever, I could use some criticism I don't want flat out flames.  
  
  
  
I looked into the eyes of that kid, he was so innocent, so ignorant to the danger he was in by simply holding the keyblade. Now I understood why Hades was so persistent in the fact that the kid should die. Apparently, he then felt I was taking too long to dispatch of the pest and his two companions, the duck and the dog, he decided to take out all of us at once and sent in Cerberus. I was nearly killed in the attack.funny me, Cloud Strife, the man who killed Sephorth, nearly killed by that overgrown mutt. It was Hercules, the man I was sent to kill, who saved me. Sora and his two companions somehow defeated the guardian to the gates of the underworld.  
  
That was a few hours ago, now I sat on the stairs in front of the Coliseum looking down at the ground and feeling sorry for myself. There I was, questioning my strength for probably the millionth time in my life. I can't believe how much I miss her. I was never strong, she made me strong. My thoughts and self pity were interrupted by Sora, "Hey, are you all right?"  
  
The kid sounded concerned, something I wasn't used to hearing in regards to my own health. "Yeah," I answered simply, hoping that it would be enough for the kid to leave me to my thoughts.  
  
I had no such luck, Sora seemed to have another plan. He spoke again, sounding shy and unsure of where he was going with his conversation. "So why did you go along with him anyway?"  
  
I knew it was coming, I hoped that he wouldn't bring up why I had joined with the most notorious of the gods, the lord of the underworld and king of the dead, Hades. I had to tell him, I knew it was useless trying to keep it from someone like him. I've known many like Sora, people who you can only tell the truth to as they will always know when your lying and won't stop questioning you till you tell the truth. I again answered his question honestly, surprising myself in how much I was telling him already. "I'm looking for someone, Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into the darkness and I couldn't find the light."  
  
I knew I surprised him with how much I had said, he was phased for a moment before he spoke again. They were words of encouragement, something I had not expected. "You'll find it. I'm searching too."  
  
He too was searching? This I couldn't believe. This child is searching. I had to know more about what he was searching for. I had to tell him. I had to give him the advice I never got and now was paying for. "For your light? Don't lose sight of it."  
  
That was all I could tell him. I had other matters to attend to; I still had to find her. Slowly, still sore from the attack by Cerberus, I rose from the step and began to walk away. I had only moved a few feet when I heard Sora call out to me. "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark power involved."  
  
I stopped for a moment and looked over my shoulder to see him. A shy smile crossing his face from his request. In battle the kid had potential, with some practice he could stand a chance. Still, I couldn't allow myself to fight him again, not with the dark power within me. I turned back to him, flipping my hair from my eyes, "I think I'll pass."  
  
I turned again and started for the gates of the coliseum. I had almost reached the door when again I was stopped by his voice. "Then, what about coming with us? Maybe you could find what you were looking for."  
  
This had caught my attention, Sora was now inviting me to join. I few short hours ago I was ordered by Hades to eliminate them and now he acted as if we were old friends. I wished I could go but I didn't deserve to see my light again. I sold my soul to see her and now I didn't have the right to be near her. I turned to Sora, "Sorry. I shouldn't. I have done too much evil to go with you."  
  
Sora though was still persistent, "Maybe, you could make up for all you've done with those you help."  
  
He was offering me a chance to repent for what I've done. It was something I couldn't turn down, I opened his mouth to reply but the duck, Donald, spoke up first. "No. No no no no NO! He can't go Sora!"  
  
Sora quickly responded, "Why not? He could be useful with all the heartless?"  
  
"It would be meddling!" The duck stood firm in his decision.  
  
"No it wouldn't.I think. Cloud, are you from here?" Sora looked to me with a hopeful smile.  
  
I was shocked, this kid was putting so much effort into defending me. I had to answer honestly. "No, my world was destroyed. Soon afterwards Hades approached me and made me an offer I couldn't pass up."  
  
Sora immediately spoke up, "See, its not meddling! So come on Donald."  
  
The duck closed his eyes and opened his mouth, looking like he was about to make a point. He stood like that for a second but nothing came out. A moment later his face dropped and he finally let me come with them. Sora moved away from Donald and spoke to me again. He sounded shy again as he spoke to me again, "So, Cloud, ummm.are you sure you want to come with us? Maybe find your light."  
  
I thought about it for a short moment and decided that maybe, just maybe I could find her again. I tried to sound as calm as I could, despite the fact I was overjoyed at this turn of events. "I might was well. That is, if you still would accept me."  
  
At my words Sora jumped, fist in air and I picked up the buster sword and begin to fallow my newest allies. I heard Goofy speak up, "Now, where should we go, Sora?"  
  
Sora told him we would e heading to the next unknown area. Goofy responded shouting "Ok then com'on!"  
  
Together we started to the massive doors that were the exit to this world, Sora leading followed by Donald and Goofy and me behind. As I let my tattered cap fall to the ground to be forgotten, I said to myself, "Don't worry Tifa, I promise I'll find you soon." 


	2. Chapter 2:King of Terrors

Wow so many reviews. I'm not sure why the paragraphing was like that and I'm trying to find a way to fix it I hope this one works.  
  
Also, I've seen the ending and despite the scene with Cloud and Aries, I'm sticking to Tifa. Why? Simple:  
  
1.I want my story to be different, and wanted to surprise you a bit.  
  
2.I like Cloud/Tifa better  
  
3. I LIKE TIFA BETTER DAMNIT!!  
  
Remember as author I can change things in the story as I see fit.  
  
Any way thanks for the positive feed back. I still don't own Square or Disney and criticism is welcome, flames are not  
  
  
  
Light Chapter 2  
  
We had left Olympus an hour or two ago and, so far no sign of our next destination. I was resting in a small room that could be called the main "living quarters" of the ship. In truth it was hardly more then the old ugly red couch I sat on and a few cabinets of food. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in the cockpit. The ship itself was small, consisting of only the cockpit, the room in which I was sitting and, and about four small rooms that served as bedrooms.  
  
I closed my eyes and laid along the couch, hoping to get a bit of rest before we reached our next destination, whatever that could be. Just before I fell asleep I was disturbed by a scream coming from the cockpit. I tried to stand but the ship shook violently and I fell back hitting my head hard on the floor. Everything went black.  
  
--------  
  
I opened my eyes, I no longer was in the gummi ship. I now stood in Midgar. To my left stood Tifa, to my right Yuffie and Barret. It was the dream I've been having ever since I landed in Transverse Town. It was how this all started. I was snapped out of my trance as I saw an army of heartless beginning to appear and Barret shouting, "Aww shit.theirs more of 'em!"  
  
The battle started, I heard the endless rounds of ammo from Barrets arm over the sound of the large mans just as endless string of curses. Tifa and Yuffie had already begun fighting back. Tifa's fists and feet doing just as much damage as any weapon I've ever seen. Yuffie's shurikens kept the heartless at by while her giant bladed pinwheel, the conformer, easily dispatched of any enemies who happened to get within its range.  
  
I just as quickly drew my sword and charged at the demons. Over the previous few weeks attacks by the heartless had become commonplace. All major cities had been destroyed with countless casualties. Very few remained, even less willing to fight. Of the party who had saved the world from Sephorith and meteor at Northern Crater. Red XIII aka Nanaki was killed defending Cosmo Canyon. Reeve, the man who controlled Cait Sith died in the failed defense of Junon. Cid, Sherra, and the Highwind had disappeared a few days before the fall of Rocket Town. Finally Vincent gave his life at Nebelhelm, allowing Tifa and myself to escape with our lives. In battle he told us to go, he'd hold off the heartless. As we ran we saw him take his beat form and charge at the Heartless alone.  
  
Now the four of us still fought an enemy in no way stronger then Sephorith or the Weapons, but who instead seemed to have an infinite amount of forces. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, from the earth a massive Heartless, much larger then any we had encountered before. It looked kind of like diamond weapon. It was black and purple and had a crimson heartless symbol in several places. I was first to speak, "Tifa, help me take down that thing! Barret, Yuffie keep the rest away from us."  
  
I couldn't hear any one as I sprung into action, leaping at the massive heartless. I slashed with my giant blade with some effort. As I landed I saw Tifa starting to attack as well. I heard her shout something and my name afterwards but it was lost under the Barret's non-stop string of obscenities.  
  
We fought bravely but it was for nothing as I felt the world itself break apart, I felt myself drowning in the darkness. I shouted, hoping she would be able to hear me, "I'm sorry, Tifa. I'm still not strong enough." Then everything went black.  
  
I awoke in an alley. It was night and I was in a strange town. My head felt as if it was about to explode, still I pushed myself off the cold brick ground and looked around. I saw the buster sword lying next to me, strangely, couldn't find any of my meteria.  
  
Still, though I forced my self to my feet. Hoping to find any information on where I was and how I got there. The people of the town provided little help. I only found out that I was in a place called Transverse Town. I saw the sign for a shop, I opened the door to see Cid standing behind the counter, his back turned to me. "Yeah, you gonna buy somethin'. Cause if you're not-holy shit Cloud! So you survived? Good to see"  
  
He explained about how him and Shera did something (which I still don't understand) to the Highwind and escaped. He was interrupted by another person entering the store. The man was about my height, with sloppy brown hair. He wore a navy blue jacket and leather pants. Cid introduced him as Leon after Leon gave him a dirty look. Leon looked at me for a second before speaking; "You Cloud?" I didn't remember seeing a guy like him and I asked about how he knew me. I looked over at Cid only to hear a 'never mentioned ya' from him. I looked back at Leon. He turned away while speaking. "I should probably show you. Fallow me."  
  
Leon led me to a hotel in the second district, he entered through a green door and then I heard a familiar voice. "Squall.I mean Leon," the voice put emphasizing the name Leon(apparently making up for her mistake), "Your back quicker then I expected."  
  
I pushed my self past Leon to see who I thought was the voice, but never expected to see again, Aries. She saw me enter and her face brightened as she ran and wrapped her arms around me. I could only return her embrace. I felt her give me a quick kiss on the cheek, slowly her lips began to move toward my lips. I pushed her away, "No.I can't"  
  
I looked her into her face, her green eyes filling with tears. I knew what he was going to ask me. Don't get me wrong, I care about Aries, it's just my feeling for Tifa are stronger. I tried my best to let her down gently. It still pained me to see her cry. "Aries, please, I can't. I love Tifa.I'm sorry."  
  
Her reaction was one I didn't expect at all. I saw her smile. I was amazed, she seemed truly happy. She gave me an honest congratulation. I could still see she was upset. Still though she seemed truly happy for me.  
  
We were interrupted by Leon. I turned away to look at him pacing the room. He began to speak, "Ok Could, sorry to bother you two but Aries over here has told me a lot about you."  
  
I turned and saw her bashful smile a blush on her face. Leon spoke up again. "Well, the heartless are slowly trying to take this world. Someone like you would be useful."  
  
I thought about his offer a moment before agreeing. Soon afterwards I found Yuffie and she too joined us.  
  
We continued to fight the heartless for a couple of months. I learned a lot about Squall.Leon and caught up with Aries. The fights were easy for the most part. I still spent my time searching for Tifa, still finding no signs of her.  
  
One day, in section 2 we were fighting I told Leon and Yuffie to go ahead and start working on the next section. As I finished off the last of the heartless in the area I felt a powerful dark presence. A strange voice from behind surprised me, "You are quite a skilled fighter, Mr. Strife." I turned to see a strange figure. He was draped in charcoal gray robes a hood covering his head. Slowly I shouldered my blade, still keeping hand on the hilt, as I spoke. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
  
The figure removed his hood to reveal a pale blue skinned man. His head was topped with a blue flame instead of hair. Quickly he stepped next to me, sounding far too calm for me. "Hades, lord of the dead, pleased to meet ya. I know your looking for something. Maybe I should say your looking for someone?"  
  
This got my attention. Grabbing his cloak I looked into the dark god's cloak I looked the deity in the eyes. "Tifa! Where is she? Is she all right?" The god simply brushed my hands off him and spoke his strangely calm tone. "Why yes, Mrs. Lockheart is fine. She just isn't here. I can bring you to her, that is if you're willing to do me a little favor first."  
  
I knew it was coming. I knew was coming. I figured he would want to do me something for him. I was so close, I had to take his offer. "What's the job?"  
  
From nowhere a contract and pen appeared his hands. He grinned showing off his pointed teeth, which only served to unnerve me further, as he draped his arm over my shoulder. "I figured you would go for it. My offer is easy, you just have to take out this guy called Hercules. He's been a pest recently. Should you accept, just sign here."  
  
I had to do it, silently I took the pen and parchment and signed my name  
  
------------  
  
I awoke to we I was in a jungle. I was in a small clearing near a large tent. I saw no sign of the gummi ship and the others. Slowly I checked my surroundings. Seeing I still had my sword and a few items I stood, shaking my head. I then heard a strange voice from behind.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter of Light. I could still use some more reviews so please give me your comments. I'll probebly continue this if I get some more reviews. 


	3. A note from me not a chapter

Thanks, 19 reviews.almost all positive. I've beaten the game already and I'm aware that Tifa is not in it.but as author I am allowed to write her in AND add any other places that I feel like.  
  
  
  
Well I'm working on a new chapter though its taking longer then I expected and its taking a lot of time to write. I've got midterms next week so that should give me some time to finish up.  
  
  
  
Thanks for the positive reviews though. And as I mentioned.I can(and will) add extra areas during the story and I am willing to take suggestions on where.  
  
  
  
Some places I am considering:  
  
Final Fantasy IX Chrono Cross Hellsing Inuyasha Legend of Zelda 


	4. CHapter 3:Welcome to the Jungle

Ok stills own nothing. As you would expect.  
  
This is the REAL third chapter, I accidentally put the first one up again.  
  
----Light Chapter 3:Jungle----  
  
"Who are you?" behind me I heard a female voice.  
  
I turned to see a pretty young woman with long brown hair. She wore a dirty tan shirt and torn brown skirt. I looked at her face and hoped she was not a threat. Casually I pushed my hair from my eyes and spoke, "Cloud Strife."  
  
She approached me and kindly shook my hand. "Jane Porter, I studying the gorillas in the area. Mind I ask you where you came from?"  
  
"Long story, I can hardly explain it myself." I said scratching my head.  
  
"Ok," Jane looked confused and not knowing what to say. We stood like that simply looking at one another. Jane was the one who broke the awkward silence. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Well.I'm looking for some people, have you seen a little kid. About 15, wearing red shorts, and a black jacket around here?" I saw no signs that she knew what I was talking about so I continued, "What about a talking dog or duck," Jane now was looking at me as if I was insane, not that I blamed her though. "Most importantly, a woman in her early 20s? Long black hair, probably wearing a small white top and a black mini skirt." "No, sorry. I haven't seen anyone like them." Jane responded sounding genuinely saddened that she couldn't be of more help.  
  
"Oh, ok." I said. I tried my best to hide my sorrow and disappointment at this, though I know I failed. I fell back and took a seat on one of the wooden crates, most of which were stacked near the center of the camp. I saw that Jane was looking at me in some strange manner that I couldn't quite understand. Suddenly she began to approach me, taking my face in her hands. She turned my head and examined my features closely. After a few moments of intense embarrassment she finally let go. "Well, you speak English, and you show no resemblance to him." she began to trail off after that.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tarzan, he should get back soon." Jane calmly, her face taking on a much brighter complexion reflected in her large brown eyes, which went through such an instant mood change. "Well, we might as well wait in the tent until he returns." She mentioned.  
  
She turned away and started toward the tent, I followed closely behind. Inside the tent stood a projector, a large screen to show the slides on, a table, a few chairs, and various items to provide light. We spoke for a good amount of time while waiting for Tarzan. She told me about her love of gorillas and about the hunter, named Clayton, who accompanied them. She told me a bit about Tarzan, the strange man they found living among the apes and a few other things. I told her about Midgar, Nebelhelm, Tifa, Areith, and my adventures to which she listened with great interest.  
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice called out. Quickly I stood and looked to see two of my companions, Donald and Goofy, entering the camp. They turned to see me and approached as Jane stepped out from the shelter to look at the strange duo. "This is certainly a strange discovery." She said as she examined my companions.  
  
"Stop it, will ya!" Shouted Donald as Jane continued to look at the mage, grabbing his arm and studying him as much as she could.  
  
"It.it.it talks! And speaks English? Amazing!" Jane was taken aback at the talking animal. Goofy stepped foreword apparently not understanding her surprise. "Of course we can talk. How else would we know what we were say'n if we couldn't?"  
  
Jane, still surprised but wishing to know more spoke again. "Well then, may I ask your names?" The duck and dog introduced themselves and she did likewise.  
  
A few minuets later, we were all back in the tent. Jane was trying to get as much information on the two of them as she could. She learned a lot from the loud-mouthed duck who was more then willing to information about him self in great detail. She also learned a bit from Goofy when Donald had shut his mouth long enough for his partner to say anything. It was about now that I heard a faint yell that was quickly growing louder. It continued for a few seconds until I heard one final scream and a final thud of someone hitting the ground with a great deal of force. I rose to leave but Jane stopped me, "That's probably just Tarzan, and it sounds like he brought a friend. Someone you know maybe?" She said with a slight chuckle.  
  
A moment later, a tall man, despite the fact he was hunched over. He wore only an animal skin to cover him self and wielded a spear made of wood and animal bone. I figured that this was Tarzan. Behind him walked Sora, who resembled some sort of walking bruise.  
  
Donald said that Goofy and himself had found evidence that their king was in the area while Sora said that Tarzan said his friends were in the area (I had my doubts that Tarzan knew what he was saying but I kept my mouth shut.)  
  
Jane told Sora to go out and get some slide to see if contained anything of use on them. Sora ran out of the tent and a few minuets later returned with about seven projector slides in hand. Jane showed them to us, a castle, some people but nothing of interest to use. It was after this that Jane asked about the possibly of them being at gorillas' secret mating grounds. Tarzan panicked at the suggestion, quickly speaking in a form broken English and grunts but was persuaded by Sora after a while. It was then a then another man wearing tan clothing and brown boots, a small mustache on his face, obviously man known as 'Clayton.' "Then I will accompany you. The jungle can be dangerous."  
  
The hunter's intent was more then obvious. He was to add some gorillas to his trophy collection was the real reason for his with to "accompany" us. I spoke up first making no attempt to hide my disgust at the hunter. "You will not be needed. The five of us are more then capable to handle anything on our own."  
  
"But an experienced huntsmen like myself would be of useful." Clayton tried to retort but I interrupted him. "I said you will not be needed!" With that I walked out of the tent Sora, Donald, Goofy then Tarzan trailing behind.  
  
In the clearing I heard a roar that echoed throughout the jungle. Tarzan raised his spear as if preparing for an attack. I heard the roar again, this time I drew my sword, I looked to see that Sora had done similarly with the keyblade. In the corner of my eye I saw a large leopard leap from the trees prepared to attack. Tarzan also noticed and hand charged, spear ahead of him. He thrust it foreword, as the leopard was able to avoid most of the blade, only grazing its side. I too charged bringing my massive sword down over the leopard. The animal got back up only to be hit with a fire spell courtesy of Donald. Sora had joined the fight letting loose with a flurry of slashes with his legendary weapon. I attacked in hopes to finish the beast off but the animal pounced on me, forcing me to the ground and knocking the buster sword from my grip. I fought, desperately trying to keep the large felines sharp teeth away from my throat. I struggled until I saw Tarzan's spear enter the leopard's side. It let out a roar and then sprinted back into the woods. "He come back. He always come back," Said Tarzan through his broken English.  
  
We followed Tarzan the jungle and over the treetops to where two gorillas sat. Tarzan stepped foreword and began grunting to the apes. The rest of us watched in confusion, as Tarzan's grunts became more panicked and desperate. When he stopped the two gorillas walks away without a sound.  
  
We all stood and mad an attempt to console Tarzan. We stood doing out best until we were startled by a gunshot. Tarzan mearly looked at us and, in a panicked tone said only one word before sprinting off, "Clayton."  
  
We kept pace with the jungle man as best we could. He quickly led us through the forest roof to a giant tree house at the top of the trees. I may never know how or where he got the materials for such a place, but I doubt it matters anyway. On the outside, on the balcony that the house included, Clayton was on one knee lining up a shot, aiming at something within the tree house. All five of us rushed towards the hunter, Donald let out a yell as he reached Clayton, pushing him to the ground as he pulled the trigger, causing the shot to go off target. "What do you think your doing?" screamed the duck, attempting to make himself look bigger by puffing out his chest.  
  
The hunter began to speak as the gorilla inside turned and left the house to return to the jungle somewhere. Clayton stood trying to conjure up a plausible excuse for his actions, he failed miserably. "You see. there was a snake. I saved that gorilla's life.  
  
None of us bought his poor excuse. We took another step forward, only glaring at the cocky man in front of us. I felt my hand reach for my sword, I wished to cut the bastard down right there. By this time though Clayton had regained his wits and pushed past our group muttering something about us.  
  
We returned to the camp and spoke to Jane for a short time. Your conversation was cut short by a frightful yell and several blasts from a shotgun. We all rushed out to watch as from the ground small, dark figures wish strange, glowing, yellow eyes rose from the ground. I heard Sora whisper 'heartless' under his breath as I drew the buster sword. Without thinking I charged at the invading monsters along side Tarzan. The five of us battled our way through the Jungle, even managing to slay the leopard along the way. We reached a clearing where tons of gorillas where lined up against the rock wall. Clayton had his gun aimed at the helpless animals.  
  
I tried in vain to talk him out of killing them and allow me to spare him his life but one look into his eyes told me that he had surrendered himself to the heartless. Again we charged and did battle with the corrupted hunter. He fought us well and at one point fired with his newly acquired dark powers, blowing through a rock wall. Fortunately the gorillas had left the area and fled for safety.  
  
Clayton now stood, seemingly floating on the air. I charged, showing no fear and attacked whatever it was that was allowing Clayton to stay in the air. A few swipes from my blade and a giant heartless, much resembling a chameleon fell dead while the others had rid of Clayton for good. It was then I that looked around to realize the small section of heaven that we had fought in. The perfect setting near a waterfall, ripe green trees circled us as well as what was left of the cliff that Clayton blew away.  
  
Suddenly a few large gorillas grabbed Sora, Donald, Goofy, and myself and threw us to the top of the cliff. Tarzan joined us in a moment carrying Jane in his arms. Tarzan led us into a cave. We followed him to a small area where Sora found and locked the keyhole. A strange gummi fell from it. "What's that for?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Leon might know." Donald absent mindedly replied.  
  
Liking the idea of visiting Transverse Town again I spoke up. "Sounds good, we'll head back to Transverse next. Squall might know something."  
  
We spent the rest of the day with Tarzan and Jane. We left with two new allies and a few potions and elixirs for our troubles. Sora also received a new chain for his keyblade. It wasn't long before we were back on our way to transverse. 


	5. Chapter 4:Back to Transverse pt1

Sorry its been taking so long and that this chapter is so short and that the last one wasn't that good. Still though I hope this is better then nothing. Also a big thanks to Molly-chan the Anime/Game Fan who has reviewed every chapter so far.  
  
I never have nor never will own the rights to any of the people, places, or things within this story because I am a loser and I suck.  
  
  
  
"Light" Chapter 3 Return to Transverse"  
  
  
  
Well, in time the four of us reached Transverse Town. It had been months since I had suddenly disappeared with out warning. I now wondered what they would say to seeing me again. We stepped through the giant doors, into the strange city, in which the night was everlasting. Things hadn't changed too much; the streets seemed a bit more crowded but still pretty quiet. Well it was quiet until a familiar voice from the past called my name.  
  
I looked in time to see a small green and white blur heading towards me at a great speed. Then suddenly I felt something embrace me in a rib- shattering grip. "Cloud, where did you go off too? We left you for a few seconds and you were just gone! Did you see Tifa or something? I mean, you really freaked me out there. How did you do that anyway." Said the voice speaking a mile a minute.  
  
"Hi, Yuffie good to see you too. But could you let go? I can't breathe." I managed to choke out. The young ninja released me from her death grip with a smile and slight blush. "Oh.sorry. I was just happy to see you." She said, then noticing the rest of my companions. "So did you guys find Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah, he kind of joined us for a while." Said Sora, I glared at him for a second then turned by to the ninja girl. "Either way, Yuffie, we can catch up later. Right now we need to talk to Leon."  
  
Yuffie thought about it for a moment second before replying, not sounding too sure of her self "I haven't seen him in a while. He probably is in the sewers. I know he likes to practice there, Areith goes with him sometimes." she said trailing off near the end of the sentence.  
  
With a few quick thanks we started toward where the old, rusted entrance to the sewers, hoping that Leon was there. The heartless we encountered were quickly dispatched with us only receiving a few small cuts and bruises in exchange. We realized that the sewer gate was locked. A few remaining shadows were taken care of courtesy of my sword while Donald, Goofy and Sora forced there way through the gate. Donald charging and ramming the entrance with his body, Sora then doing likewise crushing the unfortunate mage against the gate, Goofy doing the same finally pushing both himself and Sora into the smallest of the three and knocking the sewer entrance open. Donald, crushed into the gate again fell to the ground with a groan.  
  
The four of us, Donald still shaken, entered the sewers. Leon stood with his gunblade, which he kept swinging, cutting the wall at points. Next to him stood Areith in her pink dress. "Leon, we found this weird gummi block. Can you tell us anything about it?" asked Sora.  
  
Leon seethed his signature weapon as he turned around. He looked over our group. Arieth turned as well, slowly walking to me wrapping her arms around me in a soft hug. I returned her embrace, slowly wrapping my arms around her. I heard her soft voice, hardly a whisper, in my ear, "Did you find her?"  
  
Very few knew me as well as Areith did. The only people how knew me that well were her and Tifa. She probably had figured that my disappearance had something to do with Tifa from the beginning. Softly in a low whisper I replied, "Not yet, but I not going to give up."  
  
I felt her grip me tighter for a moment, wishing me luck before stepping away. Leon was still talking to Sora, though I missed out on most of what he said. ".no idea. You'd have more luck talking to Cid. We can catch up later." Said the apathetic SeeD.  
  
Sora stepped back and turned to us. He spoke with his usual excitement and enthusiasm to us, "You heard he. To Cids!" I only could smile at his attitude, it was if for one moment he made us forget how desperate our situation was, it was as if for one brief second we were just children playing a game. Still the moment ended and we were brought back to reality. As we started out I heard Leon's voice call back to us, "Sora," my youngest companion walked back to where the ex-SeeD commander stood. "I just want to wish you luck," Leon started, sounding somewhat awkward and unsure of himself, speaking was never his strong point. "I found this a while ago. Its been sort of a good luck charm to me." With that Leon dropped a small, green, sphere (which bared a resemblance to a magic meteria orb) into Sora's hand. "I'm not really sure what it is, but take it.  
  
Sora nodded, pocketing the stone while thanking him for it. We then proceeded to fight our way back through the legions of heartless that now made residence in Transverse until we reached Cid's shop. We all hoped that the short-tempered shopkeeper and self-proclaimed "gummi expert could be of more help then the SeeD. We entered to the familiar voice of Cid Highwind. "What do you want?" he said, not even bothering to turn around from whatever he was busy with. 


	6. A note from me, still alive

Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll get the next chapter "Back to Transverse pt2" up as soon as I complete it. Until then though, just stay patent.  
  
Sorry about this. 


	7. Chapter 5:Back t Transverse pt2

I do not own kingdom heats in any way other then the copy of the game that I bought.  
  
Sorry it took so long, it might be a while until I get to post the next chapter.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed my average story that I wrote in my spare time during school.  
  
"Cid, we found a strange gummi in another world. Can you tell me what you know about it?" I said, knowing Cid best, I knew what to expect as he approached us with a tempest's fury of words that only could come from a middle-aged, short-tempered, chain-smoking pilot denied of a cigarette for several hours too long. Making comments along the way about this being a 'waste of my time' and 'damn kids don't know shit about their own ship,' "Yeah, I know what it is. I'm not gonna bother with the details but pretty much, it powers up you ship so you can go to other worlds." Said the angered pilot.  
  
Sora, amazed at the power of just one gummi block, was first to speak up. "Really? We can go to new worlds!" Said Sora like an exited child after hearing school was just canceled.  
  
"Yep, I can hook it up for ya. Just go and deliver this book to the house past the door with the flame markings on it," Commented Cid.  
  
Sora had already taken the strange brown book with a smile, saying he'd do it. "Good, just give it to him. The weird guy in the blue robe, name's Marion or Marlin or something. Tell him I did what I could but some pages were missing."  
  
With a nod Sora took the old, large, book and took off towards section three, the rest of us followed. We ran, hardly bothering with the low-level heartless that plagued the city. It was in section three that we found the strange door with flames engraved into the wood. I remember hearing of a strange wizard had lived behind that door, most likely the guy Cid was talking about. "Sora I think this is the place." I said.  
  
"Um. Ok, well here goes nothing." Said Sora as he fell into a deep concentration, pointing the keyblade at the flame emblem as a small ball of fire shot from the weapon and opened the door. As the door opened a small lake with several strangely floating stones leading to an "island" containing a small house at the other end of the pool.  
  
The four of us jumped across the stones and entered the house, empty. "Hello, is anyone here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Who are you?" said a strange voice from behind us. We turned to see an older man in a blue robe and strange pointed hat; he had a long white beard that nearly went to his feet, to his side was a large traveling bag. "Um.we're from Cid's" Sora stuttered out.  
  
"Oh, do you have my book then?" said the man as he opened his bag. I stood in shock as furniture began to exit on its own accord, growing and placing itself in its place in the room. The man took the book that Sora was holding. "Thank you, I've been waiting for this."  
  
"Cid said he did what he could but several pages are still missing, Mr." Sora started, the wizard quickly finished tough, "Merlin and who are you two?" he said looking at Sora and myself.  
  
"I'm Sora and that's Cloud." My youngest companion chimed in.  
  
"I can feel it in both of you, a great power," said Merlin.  
  
"Well, I am the master of the keyblade." Said Sora proudly.  
  
"Is that so? Well please come with me then." Said Merlin as he stepped onto a discolored section of the floor.  
  
Sora obediently followed. When he stood on the strange part of the floor, it rose for up into a hole in the ceiling. The rest of us waited for roughly an hour or so until the section of the floor full back to our level with Sora and Merlin. Just looking at him, at him I could see he was stronger somehow. I figured that Merlin thought him some type of magic. Before we left a strange woman appeared from a small stagecoach. She announced herself as a fiery godmother, she also explained what the strange stone that Sora got from Leon was. Apparently it was called a "summon stone" "In every world that the heartless have destroyed most of the people had their hearts and souls taken," she started. "But, there are a few exceptions, some hearts are too strong to be taken. As their world is destroyed they continue to fight. The hearts become hard and they take form in the summon stones so that they can continue their fight against the heartless even if they only can fight for short periods of time."  
  
"But then what about people like Sora and myself? Our worlds were destroyed and we are still around." I quickly asked.  
  
"Ah yes. There are some hearts that even too strong to become stones, they are usually those who had a direct influence of the fate of that world or whose fate was to do so." She stated, her eyes shifting over to Sora at the end.  
  
We all nodded and left, Merlin telling Sora to return for more training. Sora now with his first summon, Simba, the lord of the lions. We made our way across the lake from Merlin's home and into the streets once again. As I had expected, heartless shadows rose from the ground we had all drawn our weapons, expecting to have to do another battle with the low-level creatures. Before we had even started to fight they were already dead. Before us stood a strange man a bit taller then. He had sloppy, silver hair, and he carried a large red sword in his right hand. Sora excitedly ran foreword, "Riku"  
  
The figure turned around to show youthful face, about the same age as Sora, I was taken back though by his large, bright eyes. In them I saw a strange, indescribable look. A look I had not seen in some time. I felt a growing discomfort in the pits of my stomach as I uttered one word under my breath, "Sephorith." I doubt anyone heard me, which was most likely a good thing, the name that was forever etched in my mind, despite the fact the legendary warrior died at my hands years ago. I was snapped out of my daze by Sora, "Cloud, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
I quickly responded I was fine as Sora and Riku caugh yp, neither of the apparently had found their friend Kari. Soon Sora was going on about the ship and was about to invite his friend along when Donald stepped in, the loud duck unwilling to allow Riku to take up any more space on our small ship. This quickly escalated into an argument between the two shortest members of the group. Sora looked up to invite Riku to join us, despite the ducks continuing protests only to find his friend missing. "Riku, where are you? Where did you go?" Sora shouted but his friend was nowhere to be seen. I was the one who interrupted him, "We should probably get going." Sora, despite his disappointment, Sora agreed and we went to the small home where Leon, Areith, and Yuffie lived.  
  
The visit to Leon and the girl's place was a nice break from the constant battle with heartless and such. As we entered we were greeted with Cid, cigarette in mouth as I was used to and now wearing his old flight jacket. "Ya deliver the book?" he immediately started.  
  
Sora responded affirmatively and Cid said he had attached to new gummi and also added a warp gummi to speed up the longer trips. We then spoke of Ansem the ruler who spent years studying the heartless and the keyholes, till finally being lost to his growing madness and disappearing. Leon said it would be best we continue to search for the keyholes in all the places we end up and to keep our eyes out for any pieces of the lost Ansem's report on the heartless, which he said could be useful in our battles. Areith also told us about the legendary witch Maleficent.  
  
The rest of the night was much less serious. We stayed and relaxed talking and enjoying the break. Leon, as always was the life of the party, standing against the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed and silent. Cid calmly sat at the table, his feet up as he worked on filling the room with smoke. Areith and Yuffie spoke with Sora and myself. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy kept to themselves. The next morning as we where about to leave and go after the Transverse Keyhole, Leon pulled my aside. "So you're actually going with them?" He asked in usually quiet, melancholy tone."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then can you do me a favor?" He asked, handing a picture of a young couple. The man about twenty, with a large scar going across his face in a navy blue uniform, Leon. His are was wrapped around a young woman of about the same age, with a pretty face and wearing a tan dress. "Her name's Rinoa, my girlfriend, I planned to propose but the heartless came and I lost her. Cloud, can you look for her."  
  
"If I see her I'll bring her back, but I can't make any promises." Leon gave a small smile, as much as I've ever seen him give at least and then his thanks as our mall group left the home of Leon, Areith, and Yuffie. "Guys I have a feeling about the bell tower above the gizmo shop, mind if we check it out?" I asked.  
  
"Sure thing, guys lets check out the gizmo shop." Said Sora, excitedly sprinting ahead of the rest of us, right into a heartless ambush. I muttered under my breath, "Kid better start watchin' out form himself before he gets himself killed," before mentally slapping myself, deciding I'm starting to sound too much like Barret as I sprinted towards the Heartless, raising the buster sword. I had to save the keyblade master.  
  
The four of us were able to dispatch the heartless, a great deal of them being the large rounded ones whose great defense always cause great difficulty in killing. After a while we were finally able to enter gizmo's shop were more heartless attacked us. Exhausted we still fought tem off and made our way to the tower. Quickly bursting our way through the wooden blockade, I rang the bell three times. After the third ring, each of which the scene behind the fountain changed with, Sora said something about a keyhole and sprinted off the fountain the rest of us trying to keep pace. When we reached it, a massive beast of a heartless crashed in front of us. I heard Sora mentioning that he thought he killed the thing before, but I had already drawn my sword and was ready to take the armor-clad behemoth down.  
  
The four of us charged at the foe and attacked, the armor fell quickly with little difficulty. The rest of my party celebrated the quick victory, I had a bad feeling though, it was far too easy a kill for a guardian. My fears were quickly proven to be founded as the fallen pieces of armor began to shake violently, and reform. The metal gauntlets then slamming into the ground, shattering the stone underneath. The feet rose to where the rams had been, and curved forming what resembled a "U" as the body itself reversed. The awkward threat stood before us, the rest of the party now ready for a second round.  
  
The four of us charged again, I immediately went after the lower gauntlets wildly hacking and slashing at the figures "feet." I say Sora doing the same to the iron-plated heartless upper body. I say Goofy jumping in attempt to shield-bash the body only to be casually swatted away by one of the armored hands, sending the dog crashing through a brick wall near the fountain.  
  
In my distraction, I didn't see another giant hand flying at me. The impact tossed me away from the fight, crushing my ribs in the process. As my battered body crashed into Donald who had been supporting all of us with his magic.  
  
I struggled to stand, the pain in my chest not making it easy. I saw Donald and Goofy both out cold. I looked at the heartless, it had gained the upper hand against Sora. In its curved hand it had the keyblade master in a vice like grip its other, raised in preparation for the killing blow.  
  
I was not going to let that happen, I wasn't going to allow Sora and my chance to see Tifa again to die. Summoning forth the dark power of Pandemonium itself I gasped in pain as the dark wing burst from my shoulder. Quickly taking to the sky, I attacked the not stopping till the heartless was dead, violently hacking at the dark steel armor my sword breaking its shields with every blow. I kept hacking no longer knowing how long for now how long I continued to attack. When the Heartless was finally dead, the wing disappeared and the pain returned. Letting my sword fall from my hand, I feel to my knees as the city faded away.  
  
Ok, this chapter isn't as good as I hoped it would turn out as I was rushed near the end. Either way though, I have already started writing the next chapter. Thank you for your patience. 


End file.
